Conventional methods and systems for onboarding network equipment can be costly, cumbersome and inefficient. In this regard, the term “onboarding” refers to the process of registering new network equipment to a managed network. Existing solutions, however, for onboarding network equipment (e.g., supporting or providing the required verification and/or authentication) may have various notable shortcomings and/or issues.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.